Pit vs. Ain
These two combatants fight to assist for their goddesses and to spread the light. However in a sixty second fight who’s light will shine the brightest. Pit of Kid Icarus or Ain of Elsword. Introduction Pit ran towards the door as he started to fly to a hilly area with flowers and sunshine. However, Pit was confused on why he had to go. Pit: Lady Palutena, can you tell me again what you want me to do? Palutena: I have a strong feeling at a powerful being is right near by. I feel it has enough powerful capability to destroy Sky World. It might be one of Medusa’s goons. Pit: Understood! Palutena: He is right below you. Prepare yourself. Palutena sent Pit down below from 0 to 100 at a matter of seconds. This caught Ain’s attention as the angel landed towards him. Pit: Sorry to keep you waiting. Ain: Who are you? Pit: I am Pit and I am here to stop you. Ain: Oh really.... Ain summoned his pendulum as it floated into his hands with magic. Ain: Its a real shame, I am not a fan of destruction. I can not allow you to interfere with the safety of millions. Pit: Okay sure. Ain: I regret doing this to you. NO BODY BLINK!!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Kotori - Mintflake) 60 Ice shards started to form around Ain. In a blink of an eye, he shot the shards one by one. Pit instinctively jumped out of the shards direction. Pit kept moving foward as he charged at the Agent of God. In a matter of seconds, Ain was able to dodge as Pits blades missed. This gave Ain enough time and with a twirl of his pendulum created energy knives. Ain: I have little time for you! Pit took a chance and began spinning his blades and knocked the energy knives away. Pit: You don’t get off that easy. The Agent of God sighed out of irritation, formed an energy sword in his right hand and flew forward to meet his opponent. Ain: This is but pointless. 50 Pit takes his Thanatos Staff, and the two begin a melee duel that ends when Pit shoots into the air, punching Ain in the face. He then shoots three arrows at once into Ain’s chest and lands as Ain lands on the ground. He gives the Agent of God no time to recover with two slashes. Pit sends Ain shooting down the hill with several fast slashes before they hit the ground. Backing away, Pit brings out the Fireworks cannon and launches an explosive blast at Ain knocking him into the air. Pit: Time for a party! 32 Pit then shot a barrage of blasts at Ain who is sent backwards and grunting to a tree. The tree cracked under the pressure of Ain's body. He quickly recovered and dodged as Pit slashed the tree in half. Ain hopped back away from Pit and raised his hand slowly. Three frozen glowing teal orbs emerged from the ground, and surrounded his opponent. Panicking, Pit blindly sliced one of the orbs in half. Ain grinned slyly as the orb simply exploded as soon as the Silver Bow made contact with it. Ain: Silly angel, you activated my trap for me. This triggered the other orbs which exploded with the same amount of force as the first one. A barrier of smoke was produced, though this didn't stop Ain from raising his hand into the air once more. 17 Ain: Now time for something that you will never see again! Ain snapped his hand and swung his pendulum as time froze. He then walked in and saw his opponent was coughing from the smoke screen of the explosion. He then summoned several energy swords and had them pointed at Palutena’s assistant. 15 Ain: This was certainly a waste. Ain then snapped his fingers as time then resumed as Pit looked around as the sword came close to him. All he did was scream in horror. The sound of swords hitting flesh came to Ains ears. However with little strength Pit had left he called upon Lady Palutena. Pit: Lady Palutena bestow me the Three Sacred Treasures!!! 5 In a glow of light Pit soon wielded the Sacred Treasure as the smoke soon quickly clearing away. Ain was left in awe as he stood frozen. Pit: Time to see the LIGHT!!! He then shot a Light Arrow at the speed of light that it penetrates through Ain’s heart. K.O. Ain: How could this.... Ain couldn’t finish his sentence as he fell backwards to the hills grass. Pit was cheering as he won but soon took sense of his situation. Pit: Man that was a close one. Palutena: Yes it was, but it’s time for you to come back. I have dinner done for you. Pit: Is it Hamburgers or Cake, Lady Palutena? Palutena: Oh you will see. A light then took put back into Skyworld above. Results This Melee’s winner is Pit!!! (Cues Kid Icarus Remix - Uprising)